


Easter Disaster

by VanillaSkys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blueberrys, Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, Easter, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other, Potion gone wrong, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never accept candy from strangers ... or Sirius Black, Remus learned that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Disaster

Sirius Black was failing every one of his classes apart from Defence against the dark arts. This wouldn't have mattered so much if he didn't think he was better at potions then Slughorn, the current potions master. He always thought he had a grudge against him so he gave him low grades to make him fail. No one ever believed his theory of course, but there was one person who felt sorry for him and that was Remus Lupin. The boy didn't believe Sirius' theory’s but he felt sorry that the poor guy believed them himself. 

Easter was coming up and Sirius knew how much his friend loved chocolate's and any sweets in general. He decided instead of buying just any old sweets, he was going to make Remus some. Over the next few days Sirius decided if he was to make Remus something he should at least find out what tastes he had. 

Sirius used his next free period to look around Remus' dorm. The only evidence he found that could lead him to what Remus liked was his aftershave and a bottle of shampoo, both raspberry scented. He sprayed some and inhaled the scent. It smelt sweet and warm, just like Remus. He stood and snapped out of it as he heard someone coming, he dived onto his bed and pulled out a book just in time for Peter to walk in. 

“Padfoot !” The small blonde boy said cheerily as he sat on his bed next to Sirius'

“Wormy” Sirius replied closing his book. “Can I ask you something Pete ?”

“Yeah sure, what is it” Peter smiled back at the other. 

“Well you know Moony better then I do, what does he like ?” The older boy asked moving his floppy fringe from his eyes. 

“How do you mean ?” The smaller blonde looked a little confused. 

“I mean like what sweets does he like ?” Sirius said already knowing the answer to that.

“This is Moony, he likes anything that is sugar coated or sweet” The blond said with a small chuckle.

“I know that” Sirius said with a chuckle. “I mean like what flavours ?” 

“Ohhh” The smaller boy shook his head “ You should have said that. He likes vanilla, ooh and he likes berrys he loves berrys” Peter said with a small nod in confirmation. 

“Does he have a favourite ?” Sirius asked with a small smile holding I a chuckle. 

“Blueberry, he craves the things like a pregnant woman sometimes !” Peter said jokingly breaking into a cackle. 

“Ok, thanks Wormy, messer Padfoot will see you later” With that Sirius got up and hurried of to go to the meadows to look for blueberrys. 

 

The next morning Sirius was up early and was out in the Shrieking Shack with his Cauldron and ingredients.

“Here goes nothing” He said as he added everything together in the black pot as if he was cooking. The ingredients mixed together and a small blue cloud flew up into Sirius' face blowing his floppy hair everywhere. It sure smelled of berrys, that must mean he was doing it right. He soon pored the mix into a mould he had pinched from the kitchen using the invisibility cloak. He sat and almost fell asleep waiting for the chocolate's to set. 

By lunchtime his chocolaty masterpieces were all set and ready, he took all six of the small cube shaped chocolate's and wrapped them in foil and placed them in a small box. Sirius held onto the box until the evening on Easter Sunday. 

“Moony, wait up !” Sirius called out as he followed Remus into the Gryffindor dorm rooms. 

Remus turned to face the other as Sirius caught up. “Padfoot ?” He looked a little confused. 

“I know how much you like Chocolate, so as it's Easter I thought I would make you some”  
Sirius smiled holding out the small orange box tied up neatly with a golden bow.

“For me, thank you Pad's” Remus smiled undoing the box and opening it, he removed one of the chocolate's and put the box in his pocket and removed the foil from the chocolate sniffing it tentatively. His face lit up when he picked up on the familiar smell of blueberry. 

“Sirius I love blueberry, how did you know !” Remus exclaimed happily before popping the chocolate into his mouth. 

“Lets just say, lucky guess” Sirius chuckled as peter came up to them.

“Hey you cheat I told you that he like them” The smaller blond said as Sirius grabbed his head and noggied him playfully. 

Remus stood chewing the confectionery before speaking. “This is really chewy, is it meant to be ?” 

Sirius just nodded so it looked like he knew what he was doing when he had made them. Then something strange happened, Sirius let Peter go as the both of them stepped back a bit in shock. Remus just looked confused. “What is it guys, what are you doing ?” 

“Y-your nose” Peter stammered pointing to a very confused Remus. 

“What about it ?” He said moving his hand the delicately brush over it in case there was something on it. 

“N-no its ..” Peter cut himself off again. Peters reaction was scaring Remus now. 

“What .. whats wrong with it !” Remus demanded looking at Sirius for answers. 

“It's going blue ..” Sirius said rather shakily. 

“It's what“ Remus asked looking rather confused.

“His whole face is …” Peter managed as Remus looked at his hands that were also turning blue now. 

“What is happening to me !” Remus yelled looking at the two boys for help. They both just stared at him watching as his skin changed colour.  
“Do something, Sirius you did this !!” Remus growled looking at the dark haired boy “Change me back” 

“I don't know how Moon's” Sirius protested looking at the other concerned for him but useless all the same. 

“Sirius. I am blue !” He yelled back. 

“I know .. you don't look half bad you know” He offered an apologetic smirk but was met with Remus' scowl. 

“You better hope and pray I have a spell to change myself back” Remus said before storming into his room. 

“Whatever you say Blueberry boy !” Sirius and Peter the fell on the floor howling with laughter.


End file.
